The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Colocasia plant, botanically known as Colocasia esculenta, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Mojito’.
The new Colocasia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Colocasia esculenta ‘Midnight’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,887. The new Colocasia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant of ‘Midnight’ within a population of plants of ‘Midnight’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Apopka, Fla. in May, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Colocasia plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla. since Nov. 15, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Colocasia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.